


That Sonnet

by Diana924



Category: Will (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Shakespearean Sonnets
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Quel ragazzo aveva sicuramente del talento pensò Kit dopo aver posato il foglio contenente il sonetto del giovane Shakespeare per terra.





	That Sonnet

Quel ragazzo aveva sicuramente del talento pensò Kit dopo aver posato il foglio contenente il sonetto del giovane Shakespeare per terra.

C’era qualcosa in quelle parole tale da infiammarlo, erano così conturbanti, audaci eppure così adatte alla circostanza, quel giovane provinciale aveva senza alcun dubbio un grande talento, e Kit si domandò se di grande avesse solamente quello.

Lo aveva baciato, si ricordava ancora del sapore di quelle labbra e di come l’altro fosse rimasto sorpreso dalla sua azione, ma non spaventato. Lo aveva respinto ma il modo in cui lo aveva guardato … se avesse avuto più esperienza forse avrebbe potuto azzardare di più.

Sarebbe stato così divertente assaporare ancora quelle labbra, stringere a sé quel corpo e poi farlo distendere lentamente, quel sonetto era particolarmente sconcio, abbastanza da scuoterlo dalla sua apatia e dalla sua temporanea incapacità di scrivere, finché non sarebbe tornata meglio trascorrere le notti a farsi domande tra sempre nuove braccia.

E il giovane Shakespeare sarebbe stato l’idea, era sicuro che il suo corpo fosse sodo e allenato dalla vita provinciale, muscoli sodi e guizzanti che avrebbero sussultato ad ogni contatto delle sue mani e della sua bocca pensò Kit prima di far scivolare la sua mano dentro i calzoni.

L’altro avrebbe fatto un po’ di resistenza ma sarebbe durata poco, Kit non aveva ancora trovato un uomo capace di resistergli e dopo quel sonetto così sconcio il giovane Shakespeare non avrebbe osato dirgli di no, glielo doveva. Lo avrebbe baciato, avrebbe baciato ogni angolo di quel corpo, ogni singolo pezzo di pelle scoperta mentre con le mani lo liberava della giubba.

E allora forse il giovane Will avrebbe cominciato a gemere, cosa gemesse non gli interessava, gli interessava però sapere di essere stato lui quello che l’aveva fatto gemere, lui gli aveva tirato fuori quei gemiti e quei sospiri pensò Kit liberandosi delle brache, il sesso sempre più duro e la mano sempre più veloci, immagini conturbanti che si formavano nella sua mente alternandosi tra loro, tutte grondanti di piacere, straripanti di carnale seduzione.

Si sarebbe seduto a cavalcioni su di lui e lo avrebbe tenuto fermo, premuto a terra, mentre si calava sull’erezione dell’altro, niente dolore e fastidio, dopo tutti i suoi precedenti incontri era difficile che il suo corpo non si fosse abituati a quell’intrusione, eppoi quella era una fantasia nata dalla sua mente a causa di quel sonetto, nella sua mente poteva accadere di tutto. Avrebbe atteso qualche istante e poi avrebbe cominciato lentamente a muoversi, su e giù impalandosi sul sesso dell’altro e godendo di quella deliziosa intrusione. Solo allora avrebbe cercato la bocca dell’altro per poterla assaporare di nuovo, godere dei versi strozzati del giovane Will e avrebbe condotto le mani del giovane provinciale sulla schiena facendogli capire cosa desiderava, farsi scopare con forza, farsi possedere senza sconti. Aumentò il ritmo della mano, ormai gemeva senza ritegno, nella testa immagini sensuali del giovane Will e il corpo che ardeva di desiderio.

E poi … e poi l’altro avrebbe toccato quel punto esatto dentro di lui e lui avrebbe raggiunto l’estasi, la stessa estasi promessa da quel sonetto così sconcio da sembrare essere stato scritto appositamente per lui, epa soddisfare ogni suoi prurito e desiderio, ogni voglia e ogni sensazione.

Ricadde sul cuscino ansimando, la mano sporca del proprio seme, senza dubbio il giovane Will era qualcuno da tenere d’occhio.


End file.
